Work with Derek
by Ellana17
Summary: Face aux résultats scolaires peu glorieux de Derek, Nora et George prennent des mesures draconiennes en le faisant travailler avec Casey. Que se passera-t-il pendant cette collaboration forcée ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire de Life with Derek où évidemment aucun des personnage ne m'appartient.**

**Bien que le sujet ne soit pas très original une fois de plus, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)**

**Work with Derek**

**Chap****itre 1****: décision délicate**

C'était un Jeudi soir de Janvier comme tant d'autres chez les Venturi-McDonald, Nora et George étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, regardant la télé, tandis que leurs enfants regagnaient leur chambres. Cependant, les deux bulletins trimestriels posés sur la table basse venaient briser pour un temps la monotonie. Il s'agissait de ceux de Casey et Derek, les deux adolescents qui leur en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs avec leurs incessantes chamailleries.  
- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Derek, déclara Nora.  
- Comment ça ? Il a des B, et…  
- Et surtout des C.  
- C'est pas si catastrophique, le défendit George.  
- Non, mais le problème c'est ses appréciations. Il ne donne pas vraiment l'impression aux profs de vouloir travailler… On peut peut-être l'aider.  
- Il n'acceptera jamais des cours de soutien.  
Sa femme sourit, en fait elle pensait à une solution depuis quelques semaines déjà.  
- Pas besoin de cours de soutien quand on a la première de la classe à la maison !  
George faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.  
- Pardon ? Tu crois vraiment que Casey accepterait de…de…  
Il ne trouvait même pas les mots.  
- Bien sûr ! Elle est très serviable.  
- La pauvre, sa trop grande bonté la perdra un jour. Mais ça va rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles ici, ils ne peuvent pas se supporter !  
- Au pire ils en auront marre et ça forcera Derek à travailler pour se débarrasser d'elle, dit Nora en riant.  
- S'ils ne s'entretuent pas avant. D'accord… on a qu'à essayer ça…  
Lizzie, qui riait déjà après avoir entendu ça, passa devant eux en revenant de la cuisine, une tasse fumante à la main.  
- Tu pourrais dire à Casey et Derek de descendre s'il te plaît, lui demanda sa mère.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers au pas de course et lança :  
- Casey ! Derek ! Les parents vous appellent en bas !  
Casey passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, son téléphone à l'oreille :  
- Je dois y aller, à demain Emilie.  
- Tu sais ce qu'ils nous veulent ? demanda Derek à sa petite demi-sœur alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, pyjama sur le dos.  
Lizzie ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaule, bien trop occupée à retenir son fou rire.

Les deux adolescents descendirent les escaliers, tandis que Lizzie se précipitait vers la chambre d'Edwin :  
- Viens voir ça, ça vaut de l'or !  
Ils se postèrent en haut des escaliers, afin de pouvoir entendre toute la conversation se déroulant en bas.

- Voilà, commença Nora en s'adressant à Derek. Ton père et moi avons jugé que tu devais faire plus d'efforts vis-à-vis de tes résultats scolaires.  
- Bien, dit Derek d'un ton dégagé.  
Comme s'ils pouvaient l'obliger à passer son temps la tête plongée dans les bouquins.  
Casey, elle, était septique. Ses résultats étaient vraiment excellents, elle n'avait donc rien à faire ici. A moins que… Non, elle n'aurait pas osé !  
George prit une profonde inspiration :  
- C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que Casey t'aiderait à travailler.  
- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux concernés tandis que Lizzie et Edwin riaient silencieusement à leurs dépends.  
- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Désormais vous ferez tous vos devoirs ensemble, et ça prend effet dès maintenant.

Derek affichait un air choqué, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses parents lui _imposeraient_ de travailler ! Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais s'abstint en voyant la mine de son père : jamais il n'avait paru aussi sérieux.

Les deux adolescents regagnèrent leur chambre respective sans un mot, se demandant comment se sortir de cette situation. Derek était vraiment préoccupé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rapprocher de Casey, de lui parler calmement. Leurs incessantes disputes étaient le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour repousser ces sentiments étranges qui l'assaillaient quand il croisait le regard bleu de Casey. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas laisser transparaître ces sentiments idiots maintenant ?  
- 'Manquerait plus qu'ils me trahissent alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent dire ! marmonna-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Casey, pour sa part, s'assit sur son lit calmement, fixa sans les voir les coussins posés en ligne sur son lit parfaitement fait… Puis, tout à coup, elle se mit à frapper violement son oreiller, se maudissant intérieurement. Car, en quelque sorte, c'était elle qui avait eu cette idée. C'était elle, et elle seule, qui avait laissé échapper l'idée des cours particuliers quand Nora l'avait interrogé il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Mais elle ne pensait pas à _ça_ ! Derek était le pire des fléaux qu'avait porté la terre depuis… et bien, son commencement ! La jeune fille, habituellement si calme et posée, perdait tout contrôle sur elle-même lorsqu'elle se trouvait près du beau brun qui occupait la chambre d'à côté. Ne comprenant pas ces sentiments, elle avait depuis longtemps décidé de les enfouir et de tout simplement les ignorer. Et maintenant, elle allait être obligé de passer tout son temps avec Derek, car il fallait bien l'avouer… elle passait tout son temps à travailler !

oOo

Le lendemain, Casey et sa meilleure amie Emilie étaient toutes deux assises à une table de la cafétéria, discutant tout en mangeant une salade. La jeune McDonald faisait part de la dernière idée lumineuse de sa mère.  
- La poisse ! Je vais être obligée de travailler avec _Derek _!  
Emilie rigola.  
- Ça va porter un coup à sa réputation de joueur de hockey super-cool.  
- C'est sûr.  
- Mais je pensais que tu aimais les défis ? souligna la jeune fille en souriant.  
- Tu parles d'un défit ! ronchonna Casey. Pourtant, tu as raison. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de renoncer.

Derek, lui, faisait tellement la tête que Sam se décida à l'interroger :  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mec ?  
- Rien, marmonna le concerné.  
Il avait décidé de ne pas se soumettre à cette idée grotesque. Lui et Casey ? travailler ensemble ? On courrait tout droit à la catastrophe ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'en parla pas à Sam. Ça n'avait finalement aucune importance.

oOo

Après cette journée de cours, et son entrainement de hockey, Derek rentra chez eux avec la ferme intention de se détendre devant le premier programme TV qui lui tomberait sous la main. C'était sans prendre en compte Casey…

L'aînée des McDonald, ses cahiers à la main, se demandait où s'installer pour travailler avec Derek. Il était hors de question qu'il entre dans sa chambre, et hors de question _qu'elle_ entre dans sa chambre ! Elle descendit donc au salon, et le trouva devant une émission de télé réalité.  
- Eh ! le héla-t-elle. Tu viens ou quoi ?  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle, il augmenta juste le son de la télé. Casey grinça des dents, et évidement les parents n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'aller manger au restaurant. Elle ne pensa même pas à les appeler pour cafarder, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Après tout, si son horrible demi-frère ne voulait pas faire d'effort, elle n'allait pas le forcer ! La jeune fille remonta donc dans sa chambre, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir le mettre au travail… c'était carrément mission impossible !

Au salon, Derek ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël. Je vous mets le deuxième chapitre, merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait plaisir.

bonne lecture :)

CHAPITRE 2 : cours intensifs... ou pas !

Le Samedi matin, Casey émergea lentement et resta encore quelques minutes dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se lever pour aller s'assoir à son bureau et travailler. Malgré tout cela, elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, la cuisine, et enfin retourna dans sa chambre alors que le reste de la maisonnée se réveillait à peine.

A la table du petit déjeuner, Derek remarqua l'air grave de son père, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
- Alors, c'est quoi ton programme aujourd'hui ?  
Le jeune homme hésita un instant.  
- Euh… Travailler ? dit-il d'un air peu convaincu lui-même.  
- Ecoute Derek, je ne voulais pas en arriver à cette extrémité, mais si tu ne fournis pas de _réels_ efforts, tu peux dire adieu à l'équipe de hockey.  
Derek ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis afficha un air courroucé.  
-T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'insurgea-t-il.  
- Bien sûr que si. Alors maintenant tu vas monter trouver Casey et te débrouiller pour qu'elle veuille bien te supporter.

L'aînée des McDonald était assise à son bureau, essayant vainement d'apprendre un poème pour le cours d'espagnol. Même elle se demandait à quoi cet exercice pouvait bien leur servir. En fait, ses pensées se dirigeaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille vers Derek Venturi, joueur de hockey et surement le gars le plus populaire du lycée, allez savoir pourquoi… Elle ne le voyait jamais travailler chez eux, et pourtant il se maintenait plus ou moins à la moyenne elle ne comprenait pas comment certains faisaient pour tout concilier : le travail, les loisirs, leur vie sociale. Casey n'avait jamais été très sociable, et d'une certaine manière elle enviait Derek, même si elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à l'avouer !

Elle entendit des coups légers à sa porte.  
- Entrez ! lança-t-elle en levant les yeux de son texte.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Derek passer lentement la tête par l'entrebâillement.  
- Derek ?  
Il entra dans la chambre, demeurant tout de même proche de la porte, on ne sait jamais. Il resta sans parler quelques secondes, se demandant quelle était la marche à suivre. Il n'allait tout de même pas la supplier ! Casey le fixait, semblant s'impatienter.  
- Euh, j'suis venu travailler, lança-t-il finalement d'un ton détaché.  
La jeune fille le dévisagea, puis un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
- D'accord. Assieds-toi.  
Il s'installa sur une chaise à côté d'elle, et son regard tomba sur la liste des devoirs inscrite dans l'agenda de Casey.  
- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?  
- J'ai commencé par ce poème en espagnol…  
Derek grimaça, il était vraiment nul en espagnol !  
- J'en étais à la troisième strophe.  
- Attends, la prof avait pas dit qu'on n'apprenait que la première ? questionna-t-il.  
- Oui, mais ça s'appelle s'avancer ! Tu devrais essayer parfois.  
Le jeune homme la dévisagea alors qu'elle se replongeait dans ces vers incompréhensibles.  
- _Ça va être long…_ se dit-il.  
Ruminant, il entreprit d'en apprendre les premières lignes. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'un silence borné et lourd de sens des deux côtés, Derek s'exclama :  
- J'y comprends absolument rien !  
Casey ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur son visage et proposa :  
- Et si on le traduisait ensemble ?

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, Lizzie entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, et trouva ses deux aînés en train d'élever la voix.  
- A table ! cria-t-elle, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, et pour cause ! Derek se leva d'un bon, retrouvant le sourire. Ces heures de travail avaient réduit son cerveau en compote et il avait bien cru que le repas n'arriverait jamais. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit alors que Lizzie s'éloignait. Avant que Casey ne passe la porte, il la retint par le bras. En voyant le regard noir de celle-ci, il la lâcha vivement et dit :  
- On fait peut-être l'effort de se supporter ici, mais il est hors de question qu'on traîne ensemble au lycée.  
La jeune fille lui adressa un regard méprisant tout en répondant :  
- Comme si j'en avais eu l'intension !

Pendant le repas, ils évitèrent tous de parler du lycée qui était devenu un sujet tabou. Derek et Casey évitaient de croiser le regard de l'autre, ne tenant pas vraiment à repartir dans une dispute. Lizzie et Edwin riaient d'on ne sait quelle blague entre eux, Marti mangeait en silence, et George et Nora tentaient vainement d'entretenir la conversation. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finit, Derek se planta devant la TV avec Edwin pendant que Casey aidait Nora à débarrasser.  
- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda sa mère tandis qu'elles faisaient la vaisselle. Avec Derek, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension de Casey.  
- Oh… comme je m'y attendais. Ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou entre nous mais on fait avec. Et tu sais, c'est plus comme un poids pour moi, je dois lui expliquer _toutes_ mes méthode de travail, ça me ralentit énormément, se plaignit-t-elle.  
Nora sourit et dit:  
- Laisse lui juste un peu de temps.  
Casey sortit de la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à «Tu parles, j'ai plus de chance d'être élue reine du bal de promo que de réussir à lui faire comprendre l'espagnol ! C'est pour dire !»

Elle traversa vivement le salon et éteignit la télé.  
- Eh qu'est c'tu fais ? s'insurgea Derek.  
- On y retourne, répondit-elle simplement en désignant les cahiers sur la table du salon.  
- Quoi, maintenant ?  
- Oui.

Casey était intelligente, capable de changer les représentations qu'elle avait de Derek. Elle décida donc de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute… pour l'instant.  
- Tu viens, ou tu préfères que j'appelle George ?  
L'aîné des Venturi leva les yeux au ciel et se traîna lentement jusqu'à la table, jetant un regard dégouté à son manuel de Maths. Il grimaça lorsque Casey commença à lui parler de la fonction exponentiel.

- Eh Edwin ! lança-t-il quelques minutes plus tard en voyant son frère passer dans le salon. Ce soir je suis pas là alors…  
-Ouais, je suppose que notre soirée entre mecs tombe à l'eau. Pas grave, je défierais Lizzie à la console de jeu.  
- Evitez seulement de l'abîm…  
- De-rek ! Ferme-la! l'interrompit Casey.  
Il se tourna lentement vers elle, l'air mauvais.  
- Tu me dis pas de la fermer !  
- Tais-toi, je travaille !  
- Tais-toi toi-même !  
- Chut !  
- T'auras jamais le dernier mot avec moi !  
Edwin leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna lentement avant d'être témoin d'un meurtre. Ils étaient tous habitués à leurs disputes et n'y prêtaient plus attention sauf George qui intervenait de temps en temps avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent. Lizzie et Edwin, quant à eux, comptaient les points entre Casey et Derek.

oOo

Derek put enfin s'éclipser à la fin de l'après-midi, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné. A ce rythme là, il ne survivrait pas ! Sam passa le prendre avec sa voiture, et ils se rendirent chezJake où une fête était organisée pour… pour aucune raison particulière en fait. Juste décompresser.

Casey, assise au salon devant une comédie romantique, le regarda passer la porte d'entrée. Il sortait encore, et avec des gars qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas : ils étaient si différents de Sam et Ralph, ils la méprisaient et le montraient bien. Mais après tout, les fréquentations de Derek ne l'intéressaient absolument pas !

Quand le jeune Venturi rentra de sa soirée arrosée, il ne trouva personne au salon. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant à trois heures du matin. Il monta les escaliers avec difficulté et s'écroula sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se changer.

oOo

Lorsque Derek ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, un affreux mal de tête s'abattit sur lui, l'obligeant à se rallonger précipitamment. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de boire autant hier soir ? Il était d'ailleurs tellement bourré que Sam avait été obligé de le traîner jusqu'à la voiture. Ses yeux mi-clos se posèrent sur l'horloge électronique sur sa table de nuit : 11.35 ! Derek se leva avec difficulté et constata qu'il était encore habillé, et que sa chemise sentait un horrible mélange de bière et de fumée de cigarette. Il se traîna vers la salle de bain.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche froide et recouvré à peu près ses esprits, le jeune homme descendit au salon où Nora mettait la table.  
- Derek, enfin ! s'exclama Edwin.  
-… Evite de crier s'il te plaît, marmonna son aîné en reculant légèrement.  
Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce trop lumineuse pour ses pauvres yeux et demanda d'une voix pâteuse :  
- Où est Casey ?  
Lizzie le dévisagea, étonnée que la première pensée de Derek soit tournée vers la jeune fille.  
- Elle est sortie pour la journée, répondit-elle cependant.  
- Merde, marmonna Derek.  
La plus jeune des McDonald sourit de toutes ses dents, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire à la vu _du _Derek Venturi affichant un air complètement perdu parce que _Casey_ n'était pas dans le coin.

Derek remonta dans sa chambre. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait mangé hier soir ! Il s'assit lentement à son bureau, avec l'idée de finir cet exercice de Maths. En fait il aimait bien les Maths, ça avait quelque chose de clair, logique, sans ambigüité. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il laissa finalement tomber et s'avachit sur son lit. C'était à cause de son mal de tête, se dit-il. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il préférait travailler avec Casey !


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà la suite; je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise.**

**bonne lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE 3 : compromis**

Dans un des couloirs du lycée qui grouillait d'élève, Casey cherchait frénétiquement un livre dans son casier quand son amie Emilie la rejoignit.  
- Alors ? Ce premier week-end avec Derek ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Ne m'en parle pas ! grommela Casey. C'était encore pire que d'habitude vu que maintenant je suis _obligée_ de le supporter.  
La jeune fille remarqua bien qu'Emilie s'empêchait difficilement de rire, pour ne pas trop se moquer d'elle.  
- En parlant de l'imbécile…  
Casey venait de remarquer que Derek et Sam se dirigeaient vers elles. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire niais, et embrassa sa petite-amie avant de saluer Casey.  
- Salut Sam, Derek…  
Le demi-frère de ses cauchemars lui adressa un de ses petits sourires satisfaits qui la mettaient en rogne.  
-Salut Case, dit-il d'un ton où perçait la moquerie.  
Tandis que Sam leur parlait joyeusement, l'aîné des Venturi suivit du regard Rikki et sa nouvelle paire de seins se déplaçant dans le couloir.  
-Bon, à tout à l'heure, dit Casey toujours souriante. Derek… cracha-t-elle. Ce soir on travaillera après mon cours de danse.  
- Tant mieux, ça retarde cet instant de torture, répliqua-t-il avant de se diriger vers leur salle de cours avec Sam.  
- On mange toujours ensemble ? s'enquit Emilie.  
-Oui bien sur, répondit Casey en leur emboitant le pas pour aller en cours d'Economie.

Derek s'assit au fond de la classe avec Sam, il était hors de question de changer ses habitudes.  
- C'était quoi ça ? questionna son meilleur ami. Tu travailles avec Casey maintenant ?  
- Longue histoire…

oOo

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Sam en riant de plus en plus fort.  
Derek venait, malheureusement, de lui raconter la décision de ses parents de le faire chaperonner par Casey. Assis à la cafétéria, Sam se moquait de lui depuis plus de cinq minutes.  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi, grinça Derek.  
Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui, mais son ami ne fit aucun cas de son air menaçant.  
- La pauvre, hoqueta Sam. C'est elle qui est la plus à plaindre dans l'affaire.  
- Eh ! T'es pas censé être de mon côté ? rigola Derek.  
- Désolé vieux, c'est juste trop… drôle !  
- Ouais, parle pour toi…

oOo

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour Derek qui n'avait qu'une hâte : que les cours se terminent ! Il se força à écouter en cours (juste un petit peu plus qu'habituellement) pour ne pas donner à Casey une occasion de le coincer sur son manque d'attention. Il sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte en constatant que tous ses exercices de Maths étaient justes. Ce fut avec soulagement que Derek accueillit la dernière sonnerie et il proposa à Sam d'aller faire un tour au café du coin. Mais il ne pouvait pas repousser éternellement le moment où il devrait rentrer chez lui.  
- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, remarqua Sam en consultant sa montre.  
Derek hocha la tête.  
- Ouais, je suppose que je devrais faire la même chose.

Edwin vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il était environs dix-neuf heures trente.  
- Quel timing ! plaisanta Nora. Casey vient juste de rentrer de sa répétition.  
Derek soupira. Elle ne s'était pas tordu une cheville, il serait donc bien obligé de travailler ce soir.  
- On a commencé une nouvelle chorégraphie, continua la jeune fille comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par l'arrivée de Derek.  
Elle mettait la table, aidée de Lizzie qui l'écoutait attentivement.  
- Des gars d'un autre cours sont venus pour qu'on danse en couple, expliqua l'aînée des McDonald avec un ton excité, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de danse.  
Derek jeta sa veste en cuir sur le porte-manteau d'un geste désinvolte et vint s'assoir à table sous le regard courroucé de Casey.  
- Mon partenaire s'appelle Travis, il a l'air plutôt sympa.  
- A table, dit Nora à l'intention de George.  
- A quoi il ressemble ? s'enquit Lizzie en s'asseyant à sa place.  
Leur mère rigola de son air intéressé.  
-Vraiment beau garçon, répondit Casey. Il est grand, brun et musclé…  
- Il a intérêt s'il doit te porter, l'interrompit Derek.  
- Derek ! s'offusqua son père.  
- Il a des yeux marron, reprit Casey sans prendre en compte la remarque de l'imbécile assis en face d'elle. Il est drôle aussi, et puis ses cheveux retombent sur son front, c'est trop mignon.  
- Il est un peu comme Derek en fin de compte, déclara Edwin en souriant légèrement.  
Un grand sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Lizzie tandis que sa sœur prenait un air choqué. Derek, quant à lui, s'étouffa en avalant son eau de travers. Marti affichait un air d'incompréhension, et Nora et George ne purent que rire de cette idiotie.

Casey plongea le nez dans son assiette et ne pipa plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le repas soit terminé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, seule.  
- Personne ne peut m'aider ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
Elle regarda Derek avec insistance.  
- Ni pense même pas, dit celui-ci. Je dois juste faire comme toi pour le travail, pas pour le reste !  
La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Réfléchis deux secondes. Plus tôt je finis plus tôt on se met au boulot et après tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux.  
Derek semblait réticent mais finit par accepter.  
- Ok. Mais pas question que je mette les mains là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant l'eau mousseuse.  
- T'as qu'à essuyer la vaisselle au fur et à mesure.  
Edwin entra dans la cuisine où ses deux aînés étaient silencieux. Pour une fois ils ne se disputaient pas mais on pouvait quand même sentir une certaine tension dans l'air.  
- Si c'est pas mignon, se moqua-t-il en prenant un verre de lait.

oOo

Derek et Casey étaient installés dans la chambre de celle-ci, puisque le reste de la famille regardait la télé au salon. L'aîné des Venturi faisait de prodigieux efforts pour écouter les explications de sa demi-sœur, afin d'en finir au plus vite. Mais le son de la télé en bas, ainsi que les lèvres pulpeuses de Casey, l'empêchaient de comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait.  
- Ils peuvent pas baisser le son, marmonna-t-il enfin.  
Casey eut un petit sourire en coin : enfin il se rendait compte de l'enfer qu'il lui faisait vivre avec la télé ou sa musique à fond lorsqu'elle travaillait ! Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre en disant :  
- J'vais leur demander de baisser.

Profitant de l'absence de la jeune fille, Derek jeta un œil à la chambre de celle-ci. Il y était déjà entré bien sûr, mais jamais comme ça, jamais avec son autorisation. Il se sentait presque le bienvenu, ce qui était étrange vu qu'il se trouvait ici en territoire ennemi. Son regard tomba sur quels détails qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué : une carte postale de New York sur sa table de chevet, ainsi qu'un pot de fleur, un exemplaire d'_Ivanhoé_ à la tranche toute abîmée à force de l'avoir lu.  
- Voilà, s'exclama une Casey ravie en se rasseyant. Maintenant on va pouvoir se concentrer.  
- _Parle pour toi_, pensa-t-il, amer.

Ils continuèrent à travailler calmement, échangeant quelques impressions sur leurs cours de la journée, et rirent même ensemble à l'imitation (très fidèle) que Derek fit de leur professeur d'histoire. Tous deux apprécièrent ce moment bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

oOo

Un jour de plus passa au lycée sans que rien ne change entre Casey et Derek. Ils s'ignoraient, tout simplement, et cela amenait des situations de plus en plus gênantes pour Sam et Emilie qui ne voulaient pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu en restant ensembles quand leurs deux amis étaient dans les environs.

Ce soir là, Lizzie descendit au salon aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et trouva sa sœur devant la télé avec Edwin.  
- Tu travailles pas ? s'étonna la jeune McDonald.  
- J'attends Derek, marmonna son aînée.  
- Ah oui, son entrainement de hockey.  
Lizzie affichait le petit sourire satisfait de celle qui savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Casey.

oOo

Une semaine passa à ce rythme là, entre travail et disputes. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore visibles, et parfois Nora se demandait s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Le Samedi après-midi, Edwin traversa le salon pour se faire un chocolat chaud à la cuisine. Il jeta un œil à ses deux aînés assis calmement, sans se disputer et il se demanda si Emilie et Derek n'avaient pas échangé de corps. Derek, qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, attrapa le téléphone de Casey.  
- Repose ça de suite, persifla-t-elle.  
Edwin soupira presque de soulagement, c'était bien eux. Il retourna dans sa chambre tandis que Casey se levait lentement, bien décidée à récupérer son bien. Elle se lança à la poursuite de Derek. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la table, de la cuisine, montèrent à l'étage pour en redescendre tout aussi rapidement. Derek avait une sérieuse avance sur elle, mais Casey ne se laissa pas décourager elle le suivit à l'extérieur sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un manteau. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas dans la neige qu'elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long dans le jardin.  
- Ça va Case ? s'enquit Derek en s'approchant rapidement.  
Il ne vit que trop tard le sourire carnassier de sa demi-sœur… quand elle lui envoya une boule de neige en plein visage. Elle éclata de rire.  
- Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?  
Derek répliqua en lançant de la neige à son tour. Courant et riant, chacun cherchait à affaiblir l'autre, espérant être le plus endurant. Casey finit par faire trébucher le jeune homme, qui atterrit sur le dos dans la neige. Mais, emportée par l'élan qu'elle avait dû prendre, l'aînée des McDonald tomba quasiment sur lui.  
- Ok, t'as gagné, souffla Derek en évitant de la regarder.  
- Tu me rends mon téléphone maintenant ? dit-elle sur le même ton.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Derek avait presque oublié ce qui avait causé cette bataille. Il extirpa le téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Casey, toujours allongée très près de lui.  
- Merci.  
Casey récupéra son portable, souriante. Elle écrasa une dernière boule de neige sur le visage du jeune homme avant de se relever prestement et de chasser la neige présente sur ses vêtements.  
- On devrait aller se changer avant d'attraper froid, proposa Derek en se levant également.  
Casey hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée en silence.

oOo

Au lycée, Derek passait moins de temps avec Jake et sa bande, dont il n'était pas tellement proche finalement. Sam, Ralph et lui privilégiaient les sorties au cinéma, ou les heures à traîner au café sans rien faire de particulier.

Emilie était seule devant son casier, quand elle fut rejointe par Sam.  
- T'as réussi à t'échapper ? demanda celui-ci.  
Sa petite-amie rigola.  
- Oui, Casey peut bien se débrouiller sans moi quelques minutes.  
Sam l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire en souriant :  
- Je pensais à un truc… avec tout le temps qu'ils passent ensembles maintenant, tu crois qu'ils font que travailler quand ils sont seuls tous les deux ?  
- Connaissant Casey… Je suis sûre que oui !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Sam continua :  
- Non mais imagine la scène : ils n'arrivent pas à dormir parce qu'ils sont tout perturbés par leur nouvelle proximité, ils se retrouvent devant le frigo au beau milieu de la nuit. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien se passer ?  
Emilie vit Casey et Derek, venant de deux directions opposées, se diriger vers eux. Le couple ne pouvait pas contenir son hilarité, et les airs perdus des deux arrivants n'arrangeaient rien à leur fou rire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Rien, tenta Sam entre deux hoquets de rire. On se demandait juste si les nuits n'étaient pas un peu fraîches en ce moment.  
- Oui, ajouta Emilie en lui lançant un regard complice. Du genre… frigorifique !  
Ils rirent de plus belle, ce qui laissa Casey perplexe et agaça Derek il avait la désagréable impression que c'était de lui que ses deux amis se moquaient.  
- Et si on allait en cours ? proposa Casey.  
- Bonne idée, approuva sa meilleure amie.  
- Peut-être qu'on parlera du rôle réconfortant de la nourriture dans notre société, présagea Sam.  
Cette phrase resta incompréhensible, sauf pour Emilie qui ne put que repartir dans son fou rire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne année à tous ! Pardon pour ce retard mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examens (eh oui, juste après les vacances de Noël, ils n'ont pas pitié de nous). Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu quand même :)**

**CHAPITRE 4 : bataille intérieure**

- Casey ! appela sa mère en montant les escaliers.  
- Non, non, non, se dit la jeune fille en regardant frénétiquement à gauche et à droite. Elle savait très bien ce que sa mère allait lui demander et il en était hors de question. Nora arrivait à l'étage, alors Casey ouvrit la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main : celle de la salle de bain. En glissant sur une serviette jetée au sol, l'aînée des McDonald se dit qu'il s'agissait de la cachette la plus stupide et pathétique jamais trouvée.  
Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.  
- Casey ? Casey ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors sur…Derek, qui eut l'air surpris de la croiser ici.  
- Casey ? dit-il, sur le pas de la porte.  
- Non ! Chut !  
Trop tard.  
- Ah, tu es là, se réjouit Nora en arrivant vers eux. Tu pourrais aller faire les courses s'il te plaît, je suis débordée ici.  
La jeune fille n'eut pas le courage de répondre non. Elle sortit de la pièce en lançant un regard à son demi-frère signifiant « merci beaucoup Derek ! »  
Le regard de Nora se posa sur le jeune homme et un sourire s'étira sur son visage.  
- Derek n'a qu'à t'accompagner puisqu'il ne fait rien.  
- Euh…  
- Bien, merci les enfants.

Et elle s'éloigna, les laissant plantés tous les deux au milieu du couloir. Derek était sur le point de regagner sa chambre quand Casey s'écria :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? C'est à cause de toi tout ça, tu pourrais au moins m'accompagner !  
Le jeune homme se tourna lentement vers Casey. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches, l'air déterminé à ne pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Son regard croisa celui, d'un bleu profond, de Casey et il s'entendit répondre :  
- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui conduit.

Il fallait bien avouer que Derek était très doué pour un certain nombre de choses : le hockey, faire la fête avec ses amis et toujours trouver des façons originales de faire enrager Casey. Mais en entrant dans le supermarché, il se retrouva complètement démuni, ne sachant même pas différencier une courgette et une aubergine. Sans même lui laisser le temps de parler, Casey prit la direction des opérations, tenant le caddie d'une main et la liste de courses de l'autre.

Ils arpentaient les rayons sans dire un mot depuis cinq minutes lorsque Derek se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
- Pourquoi tu dis jamais non ?  
Casey se tourna vers lui, une boîte de conserve à la main, un air étonné sur le visage. Derek espéra seulement qu'elle ne lui lance pas la boîte à la figure.  
- Euh…  
Casey ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Cette nouvelle proximité avec Derek Venturi la perturbait, bien qu'elle ne se plaigne pas de pouvoir discuter avec lui et apprendre à mieux le connaître.  
- C'est vrai, reprit-il. Pourquoi tu n'as juste pas dit à ta mère que tu ne voulais pas faire les courses, ou que tu…  
- Ne voulais pas t'aider pour tes devoirs ? compléta-t-elle en souriant.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Et bien, ces deux questions ont la même réponse : je suis serviable, c'est dans ma nature, et je crois que je ne peux rien y faire.  
- Tu devrais penser à toi de temps en temps, lui conseilla Derek en attrapant un paquet de pâtes. C'est celles-là ?  
Casey hocha la tête. En fait, elle avait pensé à elle depuis le début de cette histoire, un peu trop d'ailleurs et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'adorait pas passer du temps avec Derek.  
-Ouais, tu as raison…  
Puis, elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :  
- Et toi tu en connais un rayon sur « ne penser qu'à soi », c'est ça ?  
Ça aurait pu passer pour un reproche mais Derek prit le partit d'en rire avec elle.  
- J'reviens ! dit-il en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Casey entendit alors des gloussements aigus qui lui semblaient familiers. Deux filles de leur lycée passèrent devant elle sans la voir.  
Quand il revint, Derek eut droit à un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter, t'as si honte que ça d'être vu avec moi ? persifla-t-elle.  
- Non, pas du tout… tu comprends pas, c'est pas le fait d'être avec toi, c'est le supermarché, je fais pas les courses moi !  
Casey le regarda air de dire : Vraiment Derek ? Vraiment ? Lui qui mentait si bien, il aurait au moins pu s'appliquer un peu plus cette fois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, elle aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, il s'agissait de Derek. Mais elle était susceptible, même un peu trop quand il s'agissait de lui.

L'aînée des McDonald empoigna le caddie et ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Une adolescente de quatorze ans se tenait devant eux dans la queue, bien qu'elle paraisse en avoir vingt maquillée comme elle l'était, et perchée sur de hauts talons. Elle regardait Derek avec insistance, souriant de toutes ses dents trop blanches. Casey posa rageusement leurs emplettes sur le tapis roulant, le reste de sa bonne humeur mystérieusement envolé.  
- On va boire un chocolat chaud ? proposa Derek lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la voiture.  
Casey accepta en souriant. Ils passèrent encore une heure dehors, à se promener et à discuter.

- Vous en avez mis un temps ! leur dit Nora lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée en riant.  
Derek, les bras chargés de paquets, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : deux heures et demi qu'ils étaient partis. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer !

oOo

Casey se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, s'emmêlant dans ses draps et faisant tomber tous ses coussins. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se rendormir au beau milieu de la nuit ? Peut-être à cause de l'adolescent, surement endormi _lui_, de la chambre d'à côté. Cet étrange après-midi repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de tous les détails comme le sourire en coin de Derek ou le ton de sa voix, dénué de toute ironie pour une fois. En fin de compte, il était très agréable d'être avec lui. La pensée, plus que dérangeante, l'obligea à se lever parce que quand Casey avait une insomnie elle ne pouvait pas juste rester sans rien faire à attendre de se rendormir. La jeune fille ouvrit donc sa porte le plus discrètement possible, et descendit les marches sans faire un bruit, dans l'idée de se préparer une camomille et de s'assoir contre un chauffage quelques minutes. Une fois dans la cuisine, l'aînée des McDonald entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

Derek ne dormait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà, lui qui aimait tant ça pourtant. Mais avoir rêvé de Casey l'avait réveillé et maintenant son visage était comme gravé dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. C'était incompréhensible. Pensant qu'un casse-croûte serait surement une source de réconfort, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine sans vraiment prendre garde au bruit qu'il pouvait faire en marchant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant que Casey était devant le frigo ouvert, une tasse fumante à la main. Elle portait un épais pyjama bleu ciel et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.  
- Je vois que je suis pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant.  
Casey se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu endormie.  
- Autant profiter de ce qu'on a acheté, plaisanta-t-elle.  
Il rigola, légèrement nerveux. La situation était des plus étrange, il s'était levé pour tenter d'échapper à Casey et, coup du sort, elle se retrouvait en face de lui dans la cuisine et il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
- Insomnie ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ouais.  
Il attrapa le paquet de céréales dans un placard.  
- Moi aussi.  
Casey referma le frigo sans avoir rien pris, en fait elle n'avait pas faim.  
- Je vais remonter, essayer de dormir.  
Derek hocha la tête.  
- A demain, dit-il simplement.

oOo

Le Dimanche, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque municipale pour effectuer quelques recherches, même si Derek aurait préféré dormir jusqu'à midi après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis face à face à une table de la grande bibliothèque aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, chacun plongé dans un livre d'histoire pour une dissert'. Casey leva les yeux vers Derek qui semblait très concentré pour une fois. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle s'était trompée, elle avait trop tendance à croire que les joueurs de hockey avaient de la semoule à la place du cerveau Derek avait juste besoin d'être canalisé. Et puis, il était populaire, beau garçon et joueur de hockey, il n'avait pas à être premier de la classe pour faire parler de lui. Qu'il se montre coopératif, et même _agréable_ (elle n'aurait jamais cru utiliser cet adjectif pour qualifier Derek Venturi) perturbait ses représentations, son sourire et sa gentillesse minaient ses résistances. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser de lui.

Derek jeta un œil à Casey qui semblait perdue dans l'histoire des Etats-Unis, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat différent lorsqu'elle étudiait. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable de travailler, et en plus, il pouvait admirer sa séduisante demi-sœur tout à loisir : ses cheveux soyeux, ses pommettes, ses lèvres… Il s'ébroua pour chasser une idée particulièrement déplacée (mais très plaisante) à propos de Casey.

La jeune fille sourit, indulgente.  
- _Il en a déjà marre de travailler ? _se demanda-t-elle.  
Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un quart de seconde, le temps que Casey baisse précipitamment la tête. Pourquoi donc était-elle perturbée par leur proximité ? Ce n'était que Derek, ce bon vieux Derek qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Alors pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles moites ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil ?

Lorsque l'horloge de la bibliothèque indiqua midi, Derek referma ce gros livre poussiéreux et se leva :  
- Allez, viens on va manger.  
Casey ne releva même pas la tête et marmonna :  
- Encore cinq minutes…  
- T'es encore pire que moi quand je veux pas me lever le matin, plaisanta Derek, ce qui eu au moins le mérite de la faire rire. Tu viens, j'ai faim… S'il te plaît ?  
Casey releva brusquement la tête à ces derniers mots et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveaux, mais cette fois elle ne l'évita pas.  
- Ok, on y va.

Ils sortirent du grand bâtiment, se demandant où ils pourraient aller manger.  
- D'habitude quand je viens travailler ici, je vais acheter un sandwich dans cette supérette et je retourne à la bibliothèque après, expliqua Casey.  
Derek hocha la tête. Ils s'achetèrent donc de quoi grignoter et il proposa de s'assoir sur le bord d'une fontaine vide toute proche.  
- Alors, commença l'aînée des McDonald. Ça va l'entrainement en ce moment ?  
C'était surement le sujet le plus bateau qu'elle aurait pu trouver, mais le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour rompre le silence.  
- Tu t'intéresses au hockey maintenant ? interrogea Derek en souriant.  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
Elle rit, un son doux que Derek n'entendait quasiment jamais elle ne riait pas avec lui.  
- Ça va bien, répondit-il finalement. Et tes répétitions de danse ?  
Casey ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir légèrement de surprise. Jamais il ne la questionnait sur ses occupations, et surtout pas la danse.  
- Très bien, on travaille toujours sur cette chorégraphie en couple.  
- Et comment se porte Trevor ?  
- Travis… corrigea-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Il va très bien. _Je crois_, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.  
En fait elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'adolescent, même si elle le trouvait très mignon.  
- Il ne s'est pas encore fait de tour de rein en me portant si c'est à ça que tu pensais, ajouta-t-elle d'un drôle de ton, à la frontière entre la plaisanterie et le reproche.  
Derek avala difficilement sa bouchée de sandwich en se souvenant de la remarque qu'il lui avait fait, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse pour ça.  
- Tant mieux pour lui, marmonna-t-il.

Ils finirent de manger en silence. Puis Casey se leva d'un bond et lança :  
- On y va?  
Le jeune homme grimaça, soupira, et finit par lui lancer un regard sans équivoque : il était prêt à tout pour ne pas retourner travailler.  
- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il.  
Casey le dévisagea, soupçonneuse, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il allait trouver cette fois.  
- Après avoir passé une matinée façon Casey, je pense qu'on devrait passer un après-midi façon Derek Venturi... Et en plus ça rime ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- J'ai des raisons de me méfier ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Mais non !  
Il se leva à son tour et la tira par le poignet pour les emmener le plus loin possible de cet édifice des tortures… enfin, de cette _bibliothèque_.  
- Où on va comme ça ? demanda Casey, se battant pour réprimer les frissons que produisait la main de Derek posée sur son poignet.  
- Je sais pas encore mais on va bien trouver quelque chose. Normalement je vais au snack du coin, ou à la patinoire avec Sam, on s'amuse bien.  
- T'en as pas marre de patiner ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
Derek prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants à la question, puis répondit :  
- Non, jamais. J'pense que si j'arrêtais je… romprais l'équilibre…  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire.  
- Je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi avec la danse ?  
- Ouais, ça fait partie de moi, je ne m'imagine pas arrêter.  
- Et ce serait dommage, parce que c'est pas si catastrophique.  
Derek se mordit de suite la langue après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Casey, elle, le dévisagea (elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment).  
- C'est un compliment ? voulu-t-elle savoir.  
Il haussa simplement les épaules.

Derek ne lâcha son poignet que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un petit cinéma.  
- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça te dit un film ?  
- Pourquoi pas. Mais… j'ai pas d'argent sur moi.  
- Ok, j'te paye la place. Mais t'as intérêt à me rembourser !

oOo

L'après-midi passa rapidement, et sans une seule dispute… sauf lorsque Derek avait tenté de lui voler du pop-corn parce qu'il avait fini le sien. Casey ouvrit la porte d'entrée en riant aux éclats. Il s'était remis à neigé et ils avaient dû regagner la maison en courant, manquant glisser de nombreuses fois. Elle enleva écharpe et bonnet, et proposa de faire du chocolat chaud en attendant que Nora termine de préparer le repas.

- Vous avez travaillé tard à ce que je vois, nota George en se servant en pommes de terre.  
Casey hocha la tête, n'osant pas démentir et approcha le verre d'eau de ses lèvres pour ne pas avoir à dire quoi que ce soit.  
- C'est admirable, Casey a vraiment une bonne influence sur toi Derek, continua son père.  
La jeune fille avala sa gorgée de travers, se sentant coupable de ne pas le détromper. En fait, c'était plutôt Derek qui avait une mauvaise influence sur elle pour l'instant. Le Venturi en question affichait son petit sourire satisfait et lança en fixant Casey :  
- C'est vrai qu'on a travaillé d'arrache pied.

Ce soir là, Casey eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle fixait le mur de ses yeux vides, se demandant vaguement si Derek pensait aussi à elle.

oOo

Casey était assise au premier rang comme à son habitude, mais même avec toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce que racontait leur prof d'espagnol. Ses pensées, allez savoir pourquoi, était accaparées par l'adolescent installé quelques rangées plus loin et qui devait probablement discuter avec Sam. Elle eut soudain la folle envie de se retourner pour le voir. _Pour vérifier s'il travaille_, se justifia Casey pour elle-même. L'aînée des McDonald pivota légèrement la tête vers la droite, se tordit presque les yeux mais réussit à apercevoir le jeune homme brun tapotant négligemment son crayon sur son livre de cours ce qui la fit sourire. Il releva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Il lui adressa un sourire, la faisant rougir légèrement.

- Emilie ? Tu pourrais me prêter tes notes d'espagnol ? questionna Casey à la fin de la journée.  
Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?  
- Euh…  
- Casey, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? demanda Emilie, qui avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son amie.  
La jeune McDonald jeta des coups d'œil alentour pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.  
- Je ne sais pas trop…  
- Ça a un rapport avec Derek ? s'enquit Emilie avec un petit sourire encourageant.  
Peut-être que Sam avait raison en fin de compte.  
- Je… Et bien, je… bégaya Casey, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça.  
- Casey, je me suis bien rendu compte de la façon dont tu le regarde…  
- Je le regarde pas ! la coupa-t-elle en élevant la voix, ce qui fit ricaner Emilie.  
- Mais bien sûr. Tu me préviendras quand tu arrêteras de te voiler la face, ok ?  
Emilie lui tendit son cours d'espagnol et se dirigea vers sa voiture, mettant fin à la conversation.

Qu'est ce qu'Emilie avait voulu dire par « se voiler la face » ? C'était ce que Casey se demandait depuis qu'elle s'était assise face à Derek à la table de la salle à manger, pour travailler. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait des sentiments pour son horrible demi-frère ? Des sentiments, ça oui elle en avait, mais restait juste à déterminer leur nature…  
- De-rek ! s'exclama-t-elle quand il voulu recopier son exercice.  
- C'est juste une petite question, t'énerve pas.  
- Je m'énerve pas ! dit-elle en haussant le ton.  
Derek la regarda d'un air entendu « bien sûr que tu t'énerves » semblaient dire ses yeux marron.  
- Mais _tu es_ énervant !  
Soudain, le téléphone de l'ainé des Venturi se mit à vibrer sur la table, se déplaçant légèrement.  
- Pas de téléphone quand on travaille ! le réprimanda-t-elle.  
- Mais c'est Sam.  
- Pas de téléphone !  
Derek ne le reposa pas pour autant, se délectant de l'air furieux de Casey. Il adorait sa façon de s'énerver contre lui, la rougeur de ses joues, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs et enfin ce « De-rek ! » dont elle avait le secret.  
- De-rek !  
La jeune McDonald lui arracha presque le portable des mains et se leva vivement en prévision des représailles.  
- Casey… dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Rends-moi ce téléphone.  
Elle partit en courant vers les escaliers et Derek se lança à sa poursuite.  
- Tu fais pas le poids contre moi ! lui dit-il en riant.  
Et c'était bien vrai, il était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle Casey décida donc de se précipiter dans la première pièce qui s'offrirait à elle. Il s'agissait du placard. Malheureusement pour elle, Derek réussit à s'engouffrer à sa suite dans la pièce étroite avant qu'elle n'ait pu refermer la porte. Casey avait une conscience aigue de la main de Derek tenant son bras, et de leur proximité. Derek, quasiment collé contre elle, pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Casey contre son cou et une décharge électrique le traversa de part en part lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet pour récupérer son bien.  
- Tu me rends mon portable ? chuchota-il.  
Casey mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Son regard était vide, elle avait presque oublié ce qui les avait conduit ici. Elle finit par lui rendre le téléphone et sortit précipitamment du placard. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi lorsque Casey remarqua sa sœur s'arrêter à son niveau.  
- Casey ? dit l'aîné des Venturi en sortant de la petite pièce à sa suite.  
Lizzie afficha un air surpris qui fut bientôt remplacé par un grand sourire satisfait.  
- Voyez-vous ça, on fait une petite pause ? interrogea-t-elle.  
- Euh…  
- Exactement, lança Derek d'un ton assuré. Maintenant on va y retourner.  
- Dans le placard ? continua Lizzie, qui s'amusait beaucoup.  
Derek blêmit, ce qui faillit la faire éclater de rire.  
- Non, travailler…  
- Mouais.

Et elle s'éloigna, les laissant tous les deux plantés au milieu du couloir. Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Casey et remarqua bien son teint pâle, presque maladif. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir meilleure mine. Pourtant ce n'était pas très grave, Lizzie avait juste essayé de les mettre mal à l'aise… mais pourquoi avait-elle si bien réussi ?  
- On retourne travailler ? demanda doucement Derek.  
- Non, euh… je…  
Casey laissa sa phrase en suspend et se dirigea vers sa chambre, dont elle claqua presque la porte avant de s'y adosser. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle glissa lentement et s'assit à même le sol mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Tous ces signes ne trompaient pas et elle finit par comprendre ce qu'Emilie voulait dire par « se voiler la face », Casey se sentit immédiatement soulagée de s'être enfin avoué l'étrange réalité. Elle était _amoureuse_ de Derek ! Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà la suite ! Désolé pour ce retard, et pour me faire pardonner je vous mets le dernier chapitre dans quelques minutes.**

**bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 5 : changement**

Casey se déplaçait dans la cafétéria bondée et bruyante, son plateau à la main, cherchant Emilie des yeux. Elle scrutait les environs depuis quelques secondes quand enfin elle l'aperçut, sa meilleure amie était assise à une table avec son petit-ami. Casey allait les y rejoindre quand son regard tomba sur Derek, riant avec eux ; et elle put sentir un air déçu se peindre sur son propre visage. Depuis le début Derek avait été clair, il ne voulait pas traîner avec elle au lycée… elle serait donc obligée de s'assoir à une autre table, avec comme seul compagnon son livre d'histoire.

Emilie se retourna, et sourit en l'apercevant, lui faisant signe de venir. L'aînée des McDonald hésita, lança un regard plein d'appréhension vers Derek… qui, contre toutes attentes, lui fit un signe de tête positif ! Casey se dirigea donc vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Dans les quelques jours qui suivirent, tous les élèves du lycée purent croiser au moins une fois Derek Venturi et Casey McDonald traînant ensemble à la cafétéria ou durant un intercours. Cela en surprit quelques uns, qui ne leur donnaient pas une semaine avant de s'étriper au beau milieu d'un couloir.

- Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ? interrogea Jake.

La pause de midi touchait à sa fin, et les cours allaient reprendre d'une minute à l'autre.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai cours, dit Derek.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi, mais ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude.

- Vraiment Jake, je dois y aller…

- Tu sais D, ne le prends pas mal mais depuis que tu traîne avec McDonald, tu…

- Je… interrompit Derek d'un ton légèrement menaçant.

- Tu as changé. Tu passe ton temps libre avec McDonald plutôt qu'avec nous, et on te voit quasiment plus en dehors du lycée…

Le jeune Venturi grimaça légèrement. Tout ce que Jake disait était vrai, bien sûr, mais depuis peu Derek avait été obligé de redéfinir ses priorités. Et puis… était-ce sa faute s'il préférait passer du temps avec Casey ?

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, lui offrant une échappatoire parfaite.

En rentrant chez les Venturi-McDonald ce soir là, Derek repensait encore à ce que lui avait dit Jake. Le jour suivant, Sam organisait une petite fête chez lui et c'était justement une occasion inespérée pour Derek d'entretenir son image de gars cool et populaire. Et puis… il pouvait toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable en invitant Casey ; il n'aurait qu'à lui dire qu'Emilie venait aussi, puisque c'était vrai.

Edwin sortit de sa chambre en entendant son aîné monter les escaliers, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Casey où il frappa à la porte. Peut-être avait-il enfin appris les bonnes manières ?

- Entrez !

Derek passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et trouva Casey allongée sur son lit, un livre à la main.

- Derek ? dit-elle en se relevant légèrement.

Le jeune homme alla s'assoir au bout du lit.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais venir chez Sam demain soir.

- Tu veux dire… à sa soirée ? interrogea Casey en grimaçant à ce dernier mot.

Derek hocha juste la tête.

- Oh… Je sais pas trop…

- Y'aura Emilie.

Casey leva des yeux hésitants vers lui.

- Et puis, il est temps pour toi de connaitre l'acte II de « comment s'amuser à la Derek Venturi », plaisanta-t-il, ce qui la fit sourire.

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant.

- Evidemment !

Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, Casey accepta l'offre, qui était plus que tentante.

- Les enfants ! A table ! cria Nora depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Quand ils furent tous installés dans la salle à manger, Lizzie lança :

- Eh Casey, tu viens au cinéma avec Edwin et moi demain soir ?

- Euh… En fait je vais chez Sam demain.

- Ah, toi aussi ? questionna Edwin, ce à quoi elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Y'aura Emilie, ajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

- Mais Emilie va rester avec Sam, souligna Edwin. Donc…

- Donc, reprit Lizzie. Toi, tu vas rester avec Derek ?

- Euh… Et bien, euh…

Les deux acolytes se sourirent, satisfaits de leur petit effet.

A la fin du repas, Nora et George se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

- Tu sais, je repense à ces sous-entendus de Lizzie et Edwin. Je sais qu'ils aiment bien agacer leurs aînés, mais tu crois que…

- Non, répondit George, qui voyait très bien où sa femme voulait en venir. C'est très improbable.

- Mais peut-être pas impossible…

oOo

- J'vais pas y aller, décréta Casey.

Pendant toute la journée elle avait oscillé entre « c'est bon, j'y vais » et puis « non, j'y vais pas », et Derek commençait vraiment à avoir le tournis !

- Case, des fois je ne te comprends pas, dit-il finalement tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le match de hockey à la télé. Comment peut-on ne pas avoir envie d'aller faire la fête ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui avoue à quel point elle était mal à l'aise lors de ces soirées, elle ne savait jamais où se mettre ni comment se comporter, et elle qui était si douée en danse se retrouvait figée lorsqu'il y avait tout ce monde autour d'elle !

- Ce n'est pas juste, déclara-t-elle. Je t'aide pour tes devoirs, je t'apprends tout ce que je sais, mais je sais que ce soir tu vas me laisser tomber pour aller t'amuser avec tes potes.

- Mais non voyons ! s'insurgea Derek. Je suis bien décidé à t'enseigner la manière de s'amuser à la Derek Venturi ! Et cela passe par des cours particuliers.

- Si tu veux mon avis il faudra beaucoup de cours… marmonna Casey sans entrain.

Casey se décida enfin à se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, tandis que Derek posait ses pieds sur la table basse du salon. Une heure plus tard, le match touchait à sa fin. Derek se retourna pour crier à Casey de se dépêcher, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand il la vit apparaître en haut des escaliers. La jeune fille portait un top bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur ses grands yeux ainsi que ses cheveux bruns retombant librement dans son dos. Elle avait revêtu un jean foncé, et ses longues et fines jambes firent tourner la tête du jeune homme. Il se reprit vite, avant que son air ébahi ne le trahisse.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Derek.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas t'éclater, dit-il avec un sourire en démarrant la voiture.

Bien que Derek lui ait en quelque sorte promis de rester avec elle, il ne tarda pas à la laisser tomber pour aller draguer quelques filles aguichantes. Casey se dirigea donc vers le bar où Sam engagea la conversation.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il.

- Je me suis dit que s'amuser un peu ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Son ami hocha la tête puis s'exclama :

- Ah, Emilie vient d'arriver. À plus tard Casey.

Lorsque Sam disparu, la jeune fille se retrouva seule au milieu du salon. Elle se servit alors un verre pour se donner une contenance, et jeta un œil autour d'elle à la recherche d'un visage amical. Mais son regard ne tomba que sur Derek, qui dansait avec une jeune fille brune. Casey serra si fort le verre en plastique qu'elle renversa de l'alcool sur son t-shirt. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce garçon à cet instant précis…La jeune fille se resservie en alcool, afin d'endiguer sa nervosité et sa solitude.

A peine une heure plus tard, Casey, dansant avec un des amis de Derek, se sentait partir. L'alcool commençait à faire son chemin dans ses veines, la tête lui tournait légèrement, et elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Jason lui proposa un autre verre.

- Allez, cul-sec ! s'exclama-t-il.

Casey nota que Derek la regardait avec appréhension, il ne la croyait pas capable de s'amuser ? C'est pour ça qu'elle vida son verre en deux gorgées, en ne quittant pas Derek des yeux. Elle voulait se prouver quelque chose, et à lui aussi par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris et finit par sourire. Mais son expression changea bien vite en la voyant se coller un peu plus à ce Jason. Il se devait d'intervenir. Derek arriva vers eux d'une démarche assurée, et prit le verre des mains de la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se resservir.

- Tu te souviens quand je disais de s'éclater ? Des fois il vaut mieux s'abstenir.

Derek l'entraîna à sa suite, ne faisant aucun cas des protestations de Jason. Ils traversèrent le couloir, Casey s'appuyant sur Derek. Celle-ci était blanche comme un linge.

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

A peine avait-elle dit ceci qu'elle se précipitait dans la salle de bain. Derek la suivit, et la trouva la tête dans la cuvette. Il grimaça de la voir ainsi. Tout était sa faute, il aurait dû rester avec elle. Le jeune homme lui ramena les cheveux en arrière et les tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repris son souffle. Casey, les yeux fermés, se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le mur froid. Derek s'installa à côté d'elle, et lui prit la main.

- Pourquoi tu restes ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non.

Elle appuya la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Quand Casey put à nouveau tenir sur ses jambes, Derek la reconduisit chez eux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et merci pour vos commentaires. **

**bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre 6 : Libres, vraiment ?**

Lorsque Derek rentra de son entraînement de hockey ce soir là, il trouva son père et Nora plongés dans la lecture de ce qu'il reconnu être son bulletin scolaire. Le trimestre était passé si vite ! Le jeune homme s'approcha prudemment tandis que Casey arrivait, comme si les parents l'avait appelé.  
Nora avait un grand sourire et lança :  
- Félicitation ! Vous êtes libres !  
- Quoi ? interrogea Derek, un peu perdu.  
- Regarde par toi-même, proposa George en lui tendant la feuille.  
Derek la parcourut des yeux. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Casey, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en lisant les commentaires de ses profs, tous plus encourageants les uns que les autres.  
- Et puisque tu as réussi, reprit Nora, je pense que vous pouvez arrêter de travailler ensembles. A moins que vous vouliez continuer bien sûr…  
Derek se racla la gorge nerveusement. Comme s'il allait leur avouer que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de passer du temps avec Casey! Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus étaient soudain ternes et Derek aperçu même un air déçu sur son visage. Mais ce fut si furtif qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé.

- Cool, fut tout ce que l'aîné des Venturi parvint à dire avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.  
Casey le suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire de toute façon. Une fois devant la porte de leurs chambres, Derek se tourna vers elle et dit avec un petit sourire :  
- Apparemment t'es pas mal comme prof.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
- Merci, Casey.  
Il s'éloigna et entra dans sa chambre. Il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, jamais Casey ne le verrait comme lui la voyait.

Casey referma la porte de sa chambre et resta debout, les bras ballant. L'éclat qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Derek lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur son épaule… Elle en avait encore des frissons. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, certes, mais assez pour entretenir ce fol espoir que le jeune homme ne la considère pas seulement comme sa demi-sœur, mais comme une fille qu'il pourrait aimer.

oOo

Le lendemain, Sam proposa d'aller boire un verre après les cours pour fêter la « réussite » de son meilleur ami. Ralph, Emilie, et même Jake (qui était toujours partant pour ce genre d'évènements) se joignirent au petit groupe en train de se former dans le couloir.  
- Tu viens Casey ? proposa l'aîné des Venturi.  
Ils étaient un peu à l'écart des autres. Casey sourit faiblement, et avant que le petit « oui » ait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, Rikki vint se placer à côté de Derek.  
- Tu viens Derek… susurra-t-elle.  
Il avait vraiment des goûts douteux !  
- Casey ?  
- Non, non, je crois que je vais rentrer.  
- Ok, comme tu veux…  
Derek s'éloigna donc avec Rikki, qui se retourna et lança un regard noir à la jeune McDonald. La jeune fille rentra chez elle, la mort dans l'âme. C'était idiot, elle aurait aimé que Derek insiste, qu'il la persuade de venir avec lui.  
- Ça va ? lui demanda sa sœur, qui avait bien remarqué son air morne.  
Casey hocha la tête, mais sans grande conviction.  
- Tu n'aurais pas vu Derek par hasard ? interrogea sa mère.  
- Ouais, avec une blonde maigrichonne, et je suis sûre que ses seins sont faux, marmonna Casey.

Elle alla ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ressasser sa peine. Quand elle entendit Derek monter les escaliers quelques heures plus tard, elle sauta de son lit, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle allait surement faire une énorme erreur, mais Casey ne pouvait se taire plus longtemps.

oOo

Derek entendit de petits coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Le jeune homme retrouva son sourire lorsque Casey entra dans la chambre.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? questionna-t-il.  
- J'étais en train de lire dans ma chambre et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer… parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi avec cette fille.  
Derek eut l'air surpris par cet aveu où voulait-elle en venir ? Puisqu'il ne disait rien, Casey continua avec plus d'assurance :  
- Ce n'est pas bien, mais j'aurais aimé que tu mettes plus de temps à améliorer tes résultats, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec le Derek gentil et agréable. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, avant que le peu de courage que j'ai ne prenne la fuite, c'est que tu n'avais jamais été comme ça avec moi… Et… je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse du Derek qui ne me déteste pas.  
Derek était abasourdi. La bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds de surprise, il ne put rien dire pendant toute une minute, qui fut la plus longue de leur vie. Des pensées incohérentes tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Casey, amoureuse de lui ? Il ne pouvait le croire. Et pourtant elle était là devant lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, scrutant son visage en quête d'une réponse.  
- Casey, je…  
Il se racla la gorge.  
- Ne dis rien, j'ai compris.  
Que pouvait-elle avoir compris puisqu'il n'avait encore rien dit ? Lorsqu'il vit les larmes emplir ses yeux tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il en fut bouleversé. Derek lui prit la main et la retourna vers lui. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il lui dit :  
- Non, Case, ne pleurs pas s'il te plaît… Tu m'as mal compris. Je ne te déteste pas, c'est même tout le contraire.

Casey le dévisagea, et finit par sourire entre ses larmes. Alors, Derek passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, et approcha son visage du sien. Leur lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord timidement. Casey passa ses mains dans les cheveux déjà en bataille du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci enlaçait sa taille de ses bras musclés, et elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres.

Une pensée frappa alors Casey de plein fouet. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si Derek éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.  
- Attends…  
Derek s'éloigna légèrement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il pouvait deviner ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant que les mots ne soient prononcés.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Casey d'une voix faible.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement.  
- Ecoute Derek, je… je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache.  
L'aîné des Venturi ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Mais il la comprenait, elle voulait se montrer prudente… typiquement Casey.  
- Pour l'instant, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant son expression.  
Derek lui sourit.  
- Oui, dit-il enfin. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… pour l'instant.

oOo

Entretenir une relation secrète avec sa demi-sœur était aussi compliqué que ce à quoi Derek s'était attendu. Evidement, aucun de ses amis ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait, et cela pouvait conduire à des situations délicates.  
- Tu sors avec nous ce soir, hein Derek ? proposa Ralph. Et avec un peu de chance on se dégotera quelques filles.  
Derek déglutit difficilement. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à leur mentir, mais la vérité ne serait certainement pas plus simple à gérer… Casey tenait à avancer pas à pas, et lui tenait trop à cette relation qui venait juste de commencer pour tout gâcher en voulant brûler les étapes.  
- Bonne idée ! lança-t-il avec un entrain simulé.

ooo

Casey ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre de son petit-ami et s'engouffra dans la pièce, ce qui le fit sursauter. Sa guitare, qu'il accordait, lui échappa des mains.  
- Case ? s'étonna-t-il. Ça va ?  
Casey lui adressa un sourire gêné.  
- J'allais frapper mais j'ai entendu des pas dans les escaliers alors…  
- Oh.  
Il reposa sa guitare sur son socle tandis que Casey venait s'assoir à côté de lui. La jeune fille ne dit rien et se blottit contre lui, elle voulait juste sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Pendant que Derek entortillait distraitement les cheveux soyeux de Casey, celle-ci se demandait combien de temps ils auraient à garder le secret. Par moments, elle voulait que tout le monde soit au courant pour eux deux, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être jugée, dévisagée… Et sa mère ! Qu'est ce que dira sa mère ? Sa gorge se nouait rien que d'y penser.  
- Je ferais mieux de retourner travailler, lança-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.  
Elle esquissa un geste pour se relever mais Derek la retint vivement en enlaçant sa taille.  
- Reste, dit-il avec douceur.  
- Derek… Tu devrais finir cette dissertation de littérature tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
L'aîné des Venturi grimaça, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Puis elle parvint enfin à se dégager de l'étreinte de Derek et regagna la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait brusquement, maquant l'assommer.  
- Casey ? s'étonna son demi-frère.  
- Edwin, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce aussi précipitamment qu'elle y était entrée, sous le regard scrutateur du jeune Venturi.

oOo

Aussi discrets qu'ils essayèrent d'être, Sam et Emilie finirent par se poser de réelles questions quant au comportement de leurs deux meilleurs amis. Ce fut donc dans un des couloirs du lycée, à l'intercours, que la vérité finit par être dévoilée.  
- En fait… commença Casey avec hésitation. Voilà, euh…  
- On est ensemble, déclara Derek à voix basse.  
Sam et Emilie sourirent.  
- Ben on s'en doutait pas du tout, dit le premier.  
- Mais alors pas du tout, renchérit la seconde.  
Mais leurs regards complices et leurs airs amusés prouvaient tout le contraire.

Même s'ils préféraient que les autres élèves ne le sachent pas, la nouvelle se rependit comme une trainé de poudre. Il avait suffit d'une seule élève passant près d'eux à ce moment là pour que leur petit secret soit ébruité. Et avant l'heure du déjeuner, tout le lycée était au courant.

Rikki lança un regard plus que méprisant à l'aînée des McDonald qui regagnait le parking à la fin de la journée, se demandant surement ce qu'un joueur de hockey comme Derek pouvait trouver à une fille comme Casey. Puis se fut au tour de Jake de les tourmenter :  
- Eh Venturi ! s'exclama-t-il en les voyant passer. J'suis pas sûr que ce soit légal votre truc !  
Derek ressentit soudain une furieuse envie de se jeter sur son ancien « ami ». Mais une légère pression de la main de Casey sur son bras l'en dissuada. A la place, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et continua à marcher.  
- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, dit-elle quand ils eurent rejoint la voiture.  
Derek la dévisagea.  
- Ça aurait pu être pire…ajouta-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et mit le contact.  
- Tu sais, dit-il quand la voiture fut sortie du parking. Je pense qu'on devrait le dire aux parents.  
Casey prit le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition et finit par hocher lentement la tête.  
- D'accord.

oOo

Après le dîner les deux adolescents rassemblèrent tout leur courage et redescendirent au salon main dans la main, où toute leur famille (sauf Marti qui était couchée) était réunie devant la télévision. Derek se racla la gorge et commença par :  
- On a quelque chose à vous dire…  
- On sait, vous êtes ensemble, lança Lizzie d'un ton égal.  
- Depuis une semaine, ajouta Nora.  
- On est au courant, finit George en levant à peine les yeux de la télé.  
Edwin hocha la tête, s'amusant de l'air déconcerté de ses aînés.  
- Mais c…comment ? interrogea Casey quand elle eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.  
- C'était plutôt évident, déclara Edwin.  
Ils n'avaient pas étés aussi discrets qu'ils le pensaient finalement…  
- Et vous n'êtes pas contre ? questionna Derek d'un ton plein d'espoir.  
Nora et George les regardèrent avec l'air grave auquel ils s'étaient attendus.  
- Lizzie, Edwin, montez dans vos chambres.  
Les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers en courant, mais ils se postèrent à l'étage en silence pour ne rien manquer du dénouement.  
- On ne va pas vous mentir, commença Nora. On aurait préféré que ça n'arrive pas.  
- Mais… tenta Derek.  
- Mais, reprit son père avec un sourire qu'il dissimulait à peine, puisque vous êtes tous les deux majeurs, et que vous partirez bientôt pour l'université…  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire, conclu Nora d'un ton morne.  
Casey et Derek se sourirent, soulagés que leurs parents acceptent cette relation.  
- Il faut juste qu'on établisse quelques règles, précisa George.

En regagnant sa chambre plusieurs minutes plus tard, Derek se dit que, finalement, être obligé de travailler avec Casey était la meilleure chose qu'il avait pu lui arriver !

**F****I****N**


End file.
